In The Pub
by The DeVil's eyes
Summary: no summary, intinya bukan ff buat orang polos, yunjae, yunjae, yunjae, atau full yunjae Naughty!jae, Pervert!Yunho kualitas tak terjamin
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: mereka semua milik tuhan mereka masing masing dan diri mereka sendiri_

_Pair: YunJae_

_Genre: meseum #plak# author bingung masalah genre, jadi masukin aja ke romance_

_Rated: M_

_WARNINGS: anak polos dilarang baca! Bahasa yang gak pantes dan frontal! Typo bertebaran karena author gak sanggup ngedit! Remake dari versi anime! Porn Without Plot/PWP!No bashing! Naughty!jaejoong pervert!yunho. sekali lagi biar gak ada yang nyasar, lamon di ff ini FRONTAL –bagi author sangat frontal-, bagi yang gak suka sebaiknya secepatnya pergi, oke?_

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Kim Jaejoong POV

Aku adalah seorang namja tulen, hanya saja aku memiliki sedikit hobi yang unik. Aku suka melakukan crossdress menjadi wanita dan aku juga seorang Gay. Lagi pula aku terlihat lebih cantik dari yeoja sebenarnya setiap kali melakukan crossdress, seperti sekarang.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di dalam salah satu pub yang cukup terkenal di Seol yang bernama MIROTIC. Kenapa terkenal? Karena ini adalah satu-satunya pub di mana ada semua jenis pasangan, dalam artian mulai dari yang heterosexsual, homosexsual, bahkan bisexsual.

Pakaian yang aku gunakan? Sebenarnya cukup sederhana bagiku, hanya rok yang 20 centi di atas lutut, bukan rok ketat, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko 'tonjolan' ku terlihat saat menggunakan rok ketat. Dan kemeja hitam tipis, yah, sebenarnya walaupun hitam, kau bisa melihat tanktopku cukup jelas karena kemejaku memang berbahan sangat tipis.

Benarkan apa kataku? Aku memang lebih cantik dari pada kebanyakan wanita. Liat saja tatapan lapar semua namja itu pada tubuhku. Huh, sayang, tubuhku sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang, jadi aku tidak bisa melayani setidaknya salah satu dari mereka.

Bosan hanya melihat orang menari, aku ikut turun ke lantai dansa dan mulai berdansa sendiri. Yah sendiri, karena walaupun penampilanku sangat menarik, aku yakin tidak akan ada namja yang berani mendekatiku karena hampir semua orang di sini sudah tahu jika aku adalah miliknya, dan mengganggu apa yang menjadi miliknya bukanlah ide yang bagus bagi mereka yang masih ingin bernapas.

Semakin lama aku semakin terhanyut dengan alunan musik yang semakin menghentak.

Aku hampir saja membanting atau setidaknya memukul orang yang dengan tiba-tiba merengkuh pinggulku, tapi semua niatku menguap begitu saja saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat aku kenal di telingaku.

"Apa yang dilakukan kau di sini, Boo?" aku tidak langsung merespon pertanyaannya, aku lebih memilih menyandarkan punggungku pada tubuhnya saat musik jazz tiba-tiba memenuhi pub ini. Ini pasti pekerjaan dia.

"Menurutmu aku sedang apa, Yunnie?" Ucapku dengan nada manja. Ah, suaranya selalu membuat nafsuku meningkat begitu saja.

"Kau sangat nakal, Boo-" aku sedikit merinding saat kecupan-kecupan pelan mendarat di leherku. Secara otomatis, aku memiringkan leherku ke arah berlawanan, memberikan akses sepenuhnya pada namja di belakangku.

""-menggunakan rok sependek ini-" salah satu tangannya bergerak pelan di balik rok-ku, sedangkan tangannya yang satunya masih dengan setia bertengger di pinggulku. Salah satu tanganku menutup mulutku agar tidak ada suara yang keluar dan membuat kami menjadi pusat perhatian.

"-Dan kau tidak menggunakan celana dalam sama sekali di tempat umum?" tanpa bisa aku tahan, aku memekik saat merasakan tangannya meremas buttku dengan bringas. Aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuhku sudah meningkat dengan drastis, dan jika tidak ada tanganku, aku yakin desahanku sudah meluncur ke mana-mana.

"-Apa kau sebegitu inginnya diperkosa, hmm?" masa bodo! Aku langsung berbalik ke arahnya da mengalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Nafsuku sudah tidak dapat aku kendalikan.

"A-annniihhh~"

"Tapi kenyataannya kau menggunakan pakaian seperti ini, Boo. Apa kau sengaja ingin membuatku marah dan membuatku harus menghukummu, hmm?"

"Joonngggie ngghhh~"

"Boojae sudah membuat yunnie kesal, jadi boojae harus dihukum dengan keras! Sekarang!" aku langsung mlotot begitu saja! Yunnie pasti bercanda, kan? Sekarang?

Belum sempat aku bertanya atau protes, aku bisa merasakan salah satu jari Yunho yang menerobos masuk ke dalam hole-ku. Dan secara reflek, itu membuat tubuhku terdorong ke arahnya. Aku langsung merinding horor saat merasakan kejantanan kami bertubrukan dan kejantananku yang memang sudah bangus itu membuat kejantanan Yunho yang semula tidur, kini bangkit.

"oh, Boojae sepertinya menyukai ideku ya?"

"A-anniii, bukan begitu-"

"Karena Boojae menyukainya, Yunnie akan melakukannya dengan sangat keras dan kasar, Boo!" Aku merinding mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ugh, sepertinya dia serius, aku harus menghentikannya!

"Yuuunnnhh~ jaanngghhh ah~ annn di- emh~ sini!"

Sungguh! Rasanya sangat sulit berbicara saat -entah sejak kapan Yunho melakukannya- ketiga jari Yunho bermain-main di lubang anusku sedangkan salah satu sisi leherku sekarang sudah penuh bercak merah dan sepertinya masih akan terus ditambah oleh Yunho.

"Hm…, kau ingin kita pindah, tapi nyatanya tubuh bitchymu ini sepertinya sangat ingin diperkosa sekarang juga, Boo~"

"Akan aku ganti dengan satu minggu!aku akan melakukan yang kau mau selama satu minggu" Ucapku cepat sembari mengambil kesempatan saat Yunho menghentikan semua aktifitasnya, walaupun jarinya masih berada di tempat yang sama.

"Hm, kau yakin satu minggu, Boo?" dengan cepat aku mengangguk, sekarang yang ada di pikiranku hanya membuat Yunho setuju untuk pindah dari lantai dansa ini.

"Baiklah, kita pindah ke lantai atas~"

Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya saat Yunho menarik tanganku cepat tanpa berniat membereskan pakaianku yang dua kancing atasnya sudah terbuka dan rok-ku yang berantakan. Sepertinya aku akan terkurung di kamar pribadinya di pub ini selama satu minggu.

.

.

.

Pikiranku yang mengira Yunho tidak akan menyentuhku sampai kami masuk kamar, salah besar! Karena nyatanya dia bahkan sudah melumat ganas bibirku sejak kami baru masuk lift. Saat aku medengar suara dentingan tanda kami sudah sampai di lantai yang dituju pun dia tidak melepaskan pagutannya.

Yunho justru menaikkan kedua kakiku dan menggendongku ala koala. Aku hanya bisa mengalungkan kedua tanganku lagi ke lehernya untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Aku bisa merasakan libidoku semakin meningkat saat kejantanan milik kami saling beradu dan bergesekan saat Yunho berjalan.

Yunho sama sekali tidak melepaskan pagutannya bahkan sampai kami memasuki ruangan yang aku kenali sebagai salah satu kamar yang disediakan oleh pub MIROTIC. Dia baru melepaskan pagutannya, saat menurunkan aku di atas ranjang dan membaringkan aku.

"Karena Boojae sudah berjanji, Boojae harus jadi anak manis selama seminggu ini."

"Engh~" lenguhku pelan di saat Yunho menyelentir penisku yang sudah menegang dan sangat menonjol di balik rok yang aku kenakan, sedangkan Yunho sendiri hanya terkekeh melihat reaksiku.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yunho, aku sudah berjanji. Jadi aku hanya bisa diam dan tidak bisa mengelak saat Yunho mengikat tanganku ke kepala ranjang, membuat aku yang sudah tidak berdaya semakin tidak berdaya lagi.

"Yunnie suka pakaian Boojae, tapi Yunnie lebih suka jika Boojae tidak mengenakan apa-apa!" dan tepat setelah ucapannya selesai, bunyi sobekan kain memenuhi ruangan itu dan saat aku melihat apa yang terjadi, aku sudah tidak mengenakan apa pun pada tubuh bagian atasku dan Yunho sudah siap melepaskan rok yang aku kenakan.

"Nah, begini lebih baik!" aku hanya bisa merona merah saat rok-ku dilempar begitu saja oleh Yunho menjauh dari ranjang.

"Aigoo~ Boojae yang nakal sedang tersipu~"

"Yunnnniiieee~~~" Aku merengek pelan saat Yunho menggodaku, dan rengekanku hanya dibalas dengan kekehan dari yunho. Membuat aku menggembungkan pipiku karena kesal.

"Boo, jika kau menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu, Yunnie tidak yakin Yunnie bisa melepas Boojae hanya dalam satu minggu." Aku bergetar pelan saat mendengar ucapannya karena membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia sungguh-sungguh.

"Yaa! Yunnie jangan bercanda! Pokoknya hanya satu minggu!"

"Arrasseo, Arrasseo. Dan akan kau jamin kau tidak akan berhenti mendesah selama satu minggu, Boo~"

"Ngghhh~" Desahan meluncur begitu saja dari kedua belah bibirku saat Yunho mengulum telingaku dengan intens. Sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan diriku baik secara fisk atau mental untuk satu minggu ini, aku yakin Yunho benar-benar akan melakukannya terus menerus.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

_a/n: cekek author! Ini ceritanya Vi lagi ngetik buat bayar hutang di fandom naruto. Tiba-tiba otak mesum kambuh, dan jadilah ff gak jelas bin aneh ini…,_

_jadi setelah nyelesaiin ngetik satu chap, aku mutusin buat ngetik ini, hahaha, aku pesimis ada yang suka ff ini dan 90% yakin ff ini gak menarik…, tapi kalau misalkan ada yang sama mesumnya sama aku, silahkan ngomong via review…, nanti aku buatin chap selanjutnya, kalau gak ada yang suka, aku mau fokus ke ff aku yang lain~~_

_salam sayang dari Vi-chan, yang nunggu story about me, tunggu proses dulu ya~ di usahain paling lambat 2 minggu!#plak_

_yang udah baca tolong sempetin REVIEEEEWWWW!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: mereka semua milik tuhan mereka masing masing dan diri mereka sendiri_

_Pair: YunJae_

_Genre: meseum #plak# author bingung masalah genre, jadi masukin aja ke romance_

_Rated: M_

_WARNINGS: anak polos dilarang baca! Bahasa yang gak pantes dan frontal! Typo bertebaran karena author gak sanggup ngedit! Remake dari versi anime yang belum di publish! Porn Without Plot/PWP!No bashing! Naughty!jaejoong pervert!yunho. sekali lagi biar gak ada yang nyasar, lamon di ff ini FRONTAL –bagi author sangat frontal-, bagi yang gak suka sebaiknya secepatnya pergi, oke?_

_._

_._

_._

_Last chap:_

"Boo, jika kau menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu, Yunnie tidak yakin Yunnie bisa melepas Boojae hanya dalam satu minggu." Aku bergetar pelan saat mendengar ucapannya karena membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia sungguh-sungguh.

"Yaa! Yunnie jangan bercanda! Pokoknya hanya satu minggu!"

"Arrasseo, Arrasseo. Dan akan kau jamin kau tidak akan berhenti mendesah selama satu minggu, Boo~"

"Ngghhh~" Desahan meluncur begitu saja dari kedua belah bibirku saat Yunho mengulum telingaku dengan intens.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Ahh~ Yunniiiieehh~" Aku hanya bisa mengeluh pelan saat Yunho meremas kuat juniorku, hanya satu remasan, tapi cukup membuat lenguhan meluncur dari bibirku.

"Aigoo~ ternyata Boojae sudah sangat menegang~ tapi Yunnie masih mau main-main, jadi bagaimana dong?"

Aku hanya bisa mengerang frustasi saat Yunho beralih membelai belai daerah selangkanganku tanpa menyentuh juniorku sama sekali yang memang sudah menegang sempurna sejak masih di lantai dansa. Aku hanya bisa mengerang frustasi melihat Yunho yang saat ini masih bisa menampilkan muka –sok- polosnya.

"Yuunn~ Jebaall~~" Sungguh, jika saja tanganku tidak terikat, aku pasti sudah melakukannya sendiri. Tapi, keadaanku saat ini benar-benar memaksaku untuk memohon padanya.

"Ani~ Boojae sedang Yunnie hukum! Jadi Boojae tidak boleh keluar sebelum Yunnie!"

Aku hanya bisa mengerang frustasi saat kini Yunho mulai memilin pelan salah satu nipleku dengan salah satu tangannya dan tangannya yang lain sekarang beralih dengan membelai pahaku naik turun.

"Mmm…, Sepertinya Yunnie punya beberapa di sini. Tunngu sebentar ya, Boo~ Yunnie mau mengambil sesuatu dulu~"

Aku bersumpah Yunho adalah beruang paling mesum di dunia ini! Aku tahu dengan pasti apa yang dimaksud oleh Yunho. Dan belum sempat aku mengumpat di dalam hati, aku hanya bisa menatap horor pada benda yang di bawa Yunho. Hanya satu macam, tapi itu adalah yang paling tidak aku suka.

"Yuuunn~ kau tidak serius, kan?"

"Tentu aku serius Boo~ tapi sayang aku hanya punya satu jenis di sini. Tapi tak apalah~"

Secara perlahan Yunho kembali melangkah ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa mengeluh pelan saat Yunho memasang Cock ring pada kejantananku. SHIT! Ini akan sangat berat.

"Nah! Sekarang…, Ittadakimasu!" aku hanya bisa melotot pelan saat Yunho menurunkan kepalanya, dan…,

"Annnggghh~ Yuunnnnhh~ mhh~"

Aku terus mendesah keras, aku sudah tidak peduli jika ada orang di luar yang mendengar atau apa pun, yang sekarang aku pedulikan hanya kejantananku yang sedang dimanja oleh Yunho.

"Yuunnnhhh~ ahhh~"

Secara perlahan kejantananku semakin mengeras dan mulai berkedut, tapi karena cock ring yang digunakan Yunho pada kejantananku, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan kenikmatanku dan sekarang aku bisa merasakan perih saat aku tidak dapat klimaks.

"Hah, hah…, hah…," aku langsung ngos-ngosan saat Yunho melepaskan kulumannya dari kejantananku dan mulai merayap di tubuhku hingga kini wajah kami saling berhadapan.

"Ah, Boojae sudah mau klimaks? Tapi Boo belum boleh datang sebelum Yunnie! Jadi Boojae tahan dulu ya?" Aku hanya bisa menatap horor pada Yunho yang kini bisa-bisanya mengatakannya dengan wajah tanpa ada rasa bersalah dan masih tetap dengan wajah –sok- polosnya.

"Yuunn~ Jeball~" Yunho sama sekali tidak mempedulikan rengekanku dan justru menampilkan pose berpikir dan melirik ke arahku beberapa kali. Aku tidak yakin jika dia benar-benar berpikir atau hanya sedang menggodaku.

"Mian, Boo~ Tapi Boojae harus dihukum!"

Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibirku sekeras mungkin saat Yunho memasukkan 3 jarinya begitu saja ke dalam lubang anusku.

SHIT!

Itu sangat sakit, amat sangat sakit, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau aku mengalami orgasme kering saat Yunho sudah memasukkan dengan sempurna ke tiga jarinya.

"Mmmhhh~ Yuunnnhh~"

Sungguh saat ini perasaan aku terbelah dua antara rasa sakit yang di datangkan karena juniorku tidak bisa datang dan rasa nikmat karena entah bagaimana Yunho bisa menyentuh prostat-ku dengan sangat tepat dan cepat sejak pertama kali dia memasukkan ketiga jarinya.

"Boojae benar-benar masokis…, tapi tak apa! Yunnie akan membuat Boojaeku yang masokis ini puaaass!" tepat setelah dia selesai berbicara seperti itu, dia menambah satu lagi jarinya ke dalam lubangku yang sukses mengundang pekika kecil dari mulutku.

"Akh, ah, Yuunnn~"

Sementara satu tangannya terus mempenetrasi lubangku dengan cepat, tangannya yang satu lagi memijit dan mengocok kejantananku dengan cepat. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa fokus pada apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku. Aku merasa sakit, tapi aku juga tidak ingin Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Nggghhh~" Sekali lagi -entah untuk yang keberapa kali- sekali lagi aku orgasme kering saat Yunho menarik ketiga jarinya dengan cepat. Dan tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk bernapas aku bisa merasakan kejantanan Yunho tepat di depan lubang anusku dan hanya dalam beberapa detik kemudian penisnya yang besar itu masuk sempurna ke lubang anusku.

"Arrrgggghhh~ Yuuunnn! SAKIT!"

"Boo? Benarkah sakit? Tapi sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya?"

"Akh!"

Aku hanya bisa menjerit kecil saat Yunho menyelentir penisku dan sukses membuat penisku semakin membiru.

"Boo, Bersiap ya~~"

"Anngghh~ Argh~ AH! Yuungghhh~" aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun, tidak ada yang bisa aku pikirkan kecuali penisku yang terus-terusan berkedut dan lubang anusku yang terasa terkoyak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan, sakit, atau nikmat. Yang jelas aku hanya bisa mengerang.

"Boo~ kau memang terbaik!"

Tepat setelah itu aku bisa merasakan rasa hangat memenuhi lubang anusku, akhirnya Yunho datang.

"Karena Boo sudah jadi anak baik, Yunnie beri hadiah buat Boojae!" cairanku terus mengucur tanpa henti, terus menerus mengalir tanpa bisa aku tahan saat Yunho melepas cock ring dari penisku.

"Waaahhh! Boo, berapa kali kau orgasme kering? Sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya ya Boojaejoongie~"

Aku bisa merasakan cairanku yang pada awalnya sudah mulai mengucur dengan pelan kembali menjadi deras saat Yunho menyentuh pelan penisku. Ugh, sial, ini sangat memalukan!

"Wah! Boo jadi sangat sensitif ya…, hihihi, lebih baik sekarang Boojae tidur, sekarang sudah jam 4 dini hari, nanti jam 7 kita pulang ke apartementku! Di sini gak asik! Sex toysku Cuma ada satu!"

"Yun, kau hanya bercanda, kan?"

"Ani, ani, Yunnie serius! Jadi Boojae harus tidur sekarang!"

Dan tanpa bisa membantah lagi, selain karena rasa lelah yang menderaku tapi juga karena aku memang sudah berjanji akan melayaninya selama seminggu penuh, aku langsung tertidur saat Yunho melepas ikatan tanganku di kepala ranjang.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

a/n: _gimana, gimana? Panas gak? Gak ya? Soalnya mesum Vi gak kumat-kumat…,Vi sampe harus nyari film junjou romantica biar bisa mesum dikitan…, dan itulah hasilnya…,_

_pake sex toys? #check# BDSM #check# yang di atas masuk BDSM kan?_

_Kalau ada yang mau request lamon boleh kok, tapi gak yakin aku bisa lakuin semuanya…, Cuma ada 7 hari loh! #Cuma apanya?# dan udah lewat satu hari, jadi tinggal 6 hari lagi…, dan eh, sumpah! Vi kaget liat kotak review…, ternyata banyak yang dukung kemesuman Vi…, thanks buat dukungannya, kalau gak gara-gara review kalian, kayaknya Vi gak lanjutin ff ini deh…, #mengingat hutang ff yang kayak gunung merapi dalam status siaga#_

_Makasih banyak buat:_

_Mrshelmet| loveimminsungs| | leejeje55| violin diaz| shiRan-chan| yoo ha mi| guest| irengiovanny| sunnycuck| Evil Thieves| desi2121| guest| junghyunri| jung hana cassie| choi kyo joon| HanataYunnie| ochaviosa| Momoshfly2401| Ainunnurfa| heeli| Aaliya Shim| Princess yunjae| NaMinra| gue cassie yadong| CheerZone| YunhoBoo20| xxjia1993| isOlive89| shinechangmin| guest| sha| Jung Yue| Aoi Ko Mamoru| daehyun| lee minji elf| yj| guest| OktavLuvJaejoong| aii| lovHyukJae| thepaendeo| ahSanHyun| guest| cho devi| t-chan| aigoo| Jaejung Love| leecho91| YJS| Beakren| Dpr is Angel of the hell_

_Makasih buat semuanya, dan Vi masih gak percaya ternyata ff ini laku gitu aja…, semoga reviewnya tetep stabil dah…, #ngarep#_

_Chap selanjutnya nunggu Vi balik jadi pervert ya~ dan maaf karena chap ini pendek!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: mereka semua milik tuhan mereka masing masing dan diri mereka sendiri_

_Pair: YunJae_

_Genre: meseum #plak# author bingung masalah genre, jadi masukin aja ke romance_

_Rated: M_

_WARNINGS: anak polos dilarang baca! Bahasa yang gak pantes dan frontal! Typo bertebaran karena author gak sanggup ngedit! Remake dari versi anime yang belum di publish! Porn Without Plot/PWP!No bashing! pervert!yunho. sekali lagi biar gak ada yang nyasar, lamon di ff ini FRONTAL –bagi author sangat frontal-, bagi yang gak suka sebaiknya secepatnya pergi, oke?_

_._

_._

_._

_A/n: mulai sekarang jangan nanya kenapa settingnya berubah-ubah gak jelas, sejak ini PWP, saya gak peduli tentang itu#plak jadi jangan fokus ke-7 hari itu, saya Cuma bermisi bikin 7 lamon buat yunjae, entah bagaimana, oke? Dan gak selamanya umma jadi naughty, mungkin nanti aku mau make adorable. _

_Dan ada satu pertanyaan yang bikin saya syok. Kenapa aku bisa bikin NC atau bagaimana atau apalah, pokoknya nanya cara aku bikin ff ini . yak! Pertanyaanmu seakan-akan bertanya apa Vi sering ngelakuin sama orang! Vi gak pernah pacaran dan gak pernah ada kesempatan#pundung#,_

_jadi aku sama sekali gak pernah! Dan nonton video porno? Oke, buat yang ini sekali, #junjou romantica# tapi lebih tepat dibilang anime, dan ada reviewers yang lain ngomong kalau anime itu 'kurang', entah apa maksudnya. Aku bahkan gak sanggup baca doujin hardyaoi. Pernah di kasih temen aku yang hard, baru baca 4 hal. Dah aku closed dan belum pernah aku buka lagi sampai sekarang. Jadi semua inspirasi aku adalah karena sering baca fanfic rated: M…, gak lebih. Oke?_

.

.

.

"Home sweet home~"

Aku hanya mendengus mendengar ucapannya. Setelah kemarin aku melayaninya di pub, dan tertidur. Dan begitu terbangun, aku menemukan diriku sudah di dalam mobilnya yang melaju tepat kemari. Apartement Yunho. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, aku hanya bisa berdoa Yunho masih memikirkan nasib hole-ku.

Aku sudah membuka pintu mobil sebelah kiri dan akan keluar saat suara Yunho mengintrupsi, dan membuat aku mengurungkan niatku.

"Jangan! Boojae lebih baik Yunnie gendong saja. Pantat Joongie pasti masih sakit!" Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku mendengar ucapan Yunho. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri ucapan dia memang benar, aku tetap duduk dan membiarkan Yunho menggendongku a la bridal style.

Aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana bisa Yunho melakukan semua itu. Bersikap dingin di hadapan setiap orang, tapi selalu bertingkah manja, kekanak-kanakkan dan super mesum di hadapanku. Yah, tapi aku memang tidak keberatan dengan itu, karena aku memang menyukai hal itu, terutama sikap mesumnya, kkk!

"Nah, sekarang Boojae mau melepas baju sendiri atau Yunnie lepaskan?" aku sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ah, rupanya kami sudah sampai di kamar Yunho. Aku menatap pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhku, T-shirt dan celana jeans.

"Eumm~ Tapi, Yun~ Joongie belum mandi, Yunnie juga~"

Hihihi, dari pada meratapi nasib, sebaiknya aku menikmati sisa 6 hari ini.

"Aigoo~ Boojae mau mandi? Bagaimana dengan mandi bersama?" dengan segera aku mengangguk cepat, tapi hanya beberapa saat, kemudian aku mem-pout-kan bibirku dan menaruh jari telunjukku di bibirku.

"Tapi, Joongie gak mau cuma mandi bareng Yunnie~" Aku merengek sambil menggerak-gerakan kakiku, aku tidak takut akan jatuh, karena Yunho memang sangat kuat baik masalah seperti ini atau yang lainnya…,

"Ne, ne, ne! Kalau gitu Yunnie sama Boojae gak akan Cuma mandi bareng! Jadi, Boojae mau buka baju sendiri?"

"Joongie malas~ Joongie mau Yunnie yang membukakan!"

Dan tepat di detik berikutnya, aku sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi dan Yunho langsung mendudukkan aku di bathtub dan mengisinya dengan air hangat.

"Ayo, Yunnie! Kenapa hanya diam? Sini, duduk sama Joongie!"

"Ani, Yunnie hanya bertanya-tanya. Apa Yunnie harus menghukum Boojae?"

"ANDWE! Kenapa Joongie dihukum? Joongie kan tidak salah apa-apa!" Aku merengek sambil memasang wajah innocentku intuk membujuknya, aku tidak yakin apa yang akan dia lakuka saat dia menghukumku.

"Ne, kalau begitu kali ini Yunnie gak hukum Boojae~"

Dan selanjutnya Yunho sudah masuk ke dalam bathtub dan duduk tepat di hadapanku yang membuat permukaan air naik seketika. Aku langsung menggerakkan tubuhku mendekati Yunho dan duduk di pangkuanya.

"joongie bukakan baju Yunnie, ya? Nanti Yunnie bukakan baju Joongie, ne?" Aku sama sekali tidak menunggu Yunho menjawab, karena aku sendiri memang tidak berniat bertanya.

Aku menatap menggoda ke arah Yunho. Hihihi! Sepertinya Yunbear sedang dalam mode serius…, yah, kalau begitu aku akan lebih berusaha…,

Aku mulai membuka kancing kemeja Yunho dengan pelan, dan tetap sambil menatap matanya. Saat aku baru saja melepas satu kancing aku mendaratkan bibirku di bibir Yunho dan melumatnya, tapi Yunho sama sekali tidak bereaksi, dan itu membuatku kesal.

Perlahan aku menggerakkan pinggulku dan menggesekkan kedua penis kami yang masih tertutupi celana, aku menyeringai dalam ciuman kami saat merasakan penisnya yang semakin mengeras dan juga tubuhnya yang menegang merasakan sentuhanku.

Tanganku akhirnya selesai membuka semua kancing kemeja Yunho dan dengan cepat aku melepasnya dan menbuangnya sejauh mungkin. Aku bisa merasakan kalau tubuhku terangsang hanya karena melihat bongkahan ototnya yang terlihat jelas. Yunho memang benar-benar menggoda!

Tubuhku semakin menegang saat merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho di telingaku.

"Terangsang hanya karena melihatku telanjang dada? Kau memang bear-benar uke nakal. Aku ingin tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang pelacur yang selalu ingin lubang anusnya penuh,"

Shit! Shit! Shit!

Aku bisa merasakan penisku sudah menegang sempurna dan lubang anusku berkedut keras menuntut untuk segera diisi hanya karena ucapan Yunho. Dirty talk yang dia ucapkan benar-benar membuat aku terangsang, dan aku menyukainya. Kkk!

"Neee~ kalau begitu aku akan tunjukan pada Yunnie~. Tapi, aku hanya ingin lubang anusku dipenuhi penismu, Yunnnhh~"

Tepat setelah aku berbicara aku menggerakkan tubuhku dan membuat lubang anusku bergesekan dengan penis Yunho. Aku terus melakukan itu dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada kedua bahu Yunho. Dan saat aku merasa kalau tubuhku memanas, aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan menatap sayu ke arah Yunho.

"Yun~ Joongie sudah tidak sabar, jadi…" Aku menurunkan kedua tanganku dan merambat turun sambil merasakan bongkahan otot Yunho di telapak tanganku. Saat aku sudah sampai di ujung zipper celananya, aku menatap memohon pada Yunho yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar.

Well, aku memang tidak membutuhkan persetujuan. Aku langsung menurunkan zipper celananya dan aku lebih senang lagi saat Yunho mengangkat pinggulnya dan memudahkan aku melepaskan semua pakaian Yunho yang tersisa. Dan setelah itu aku langsung mundur dan melepas seluruh pakaianku dengan cepat.

Aku sudah hampir melepas pakaian terakhirku saat tangan Yunho menghentikan kegiatanku dan membuat aku tidak bisa melepas boxerku.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, hm?" aku hanya bisa mengerang pelan saat Yunho menarik aku mendekat dan mendaratkan lidahnya di perpotongan leherku.

"Yuunnnhhh~" Aku menggerakkan seluruh tubuhku agar semakin merapat pada tubuh Yunho. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan sentuhan Yunho saat ini. Dan hal itu membuat penisku yang sudah mengeras menusuk otot ABS Yunho, dan itu membuat tubuhku semakin panas.

"Angh~ Hhh~"

"Nakal, ne?"

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa merespon ucapan Yunho, sekarang ini tubuhku sudah sangat panas dan terus semakin panas. Dan yang ada di pikiranku saat ini pun hanya lidah Yunho yang terus menerus menyapu leherku naik turun dan jari-jarinya yang menusuk-nusuk lubangku dari luar boxer yang aku kenakan.

"Yunnnhhh~ pphhaahlli~"

"Tidak sabaran, eoh? Kalau begitu lakukan sendiri apa yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan membantu."

Merasa mendapat sinyal, saat Yunho mulai menjauhkan kepalanya dari leherku dan jarinya dari lubangku, aku langsung melepas boxer yang aku kenakan dengan cepat dan membuat aku telanjang bulat di hadapan Yunho. Tanpa ada pemanasan atau penetrasi lagi, aku langsung mengarahkan lubang anusku tepat di atas penis Yunho yang sudah mengacung tegak.

Saat melihat tatapan Yunho yang penuh napsu, aku menjadi semakin tidak sabar. Begitu aku merasa posisi yang tepat, aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku dan membuat setengah dari penis Yunho memenuhi lubangku. Dan dengan satu kali hentakan lagi, aku membuat seluruh penis Yunho di dalam lubangku.

"argghh~" Rasanya sangat penuh dan menggairahkan!

Begitu aku merasa napasku sudah tidak terlalu putus-putus, aku langsung menggerakkan tubuhku dengan cepat, dan seperti yang sudah dikatakan Yunho, dia sama sekali tidak membantuku. Tapi bukan berarti aku berhenti, aku justru semakin semangat menaik turunkan tubuhku. Gerakan yang aku buat semakin cepat saat aku merasakan penis Yunho menusuk prostatku dengan tepat dan lagi aku bisa merasakan air hangat dari bathtub yang ikut keluar masuk di anusku.

Semakin lama aku semakin menggila, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan ritme. Dan begitu aku melihat ekspresi Yunho yang menunjukan jika dia menikmatinya, lepaslah semua kendali diriku. Saat ini yang ada di dalam otakku hanya menaik-turunkan tubuhku secepat mungkin, membuat penis Yunho terus keluar masuk di lubang anusku juga membuat Yunho semakin dan semakin menikmati pemainanku.

"Angh~ Ah~ Haaanngghh~~"

Setelahh beberapa saat terus menaik turunkan tubuhku dengan pundak Yunho sebagai pegangan, akhirnya aku merasakan penisku berkedut kencang, hanya beberapa saat kemudian aku mencapai klimaksku. Setelah itu aku langsung duduk lemas dengan penis Yunho yang masih menggembung di lubang anusku dan tubuhku yang sepenuhnya bersandar di dadanya. Aku masih terus mencoba menetralkan napasku pasca klimaks saat Yunho mengosongkan air di dalam bathtub.

Tepat saat aku bisa merasakan bathtub sudah hampir kembali kosong dari air, aku merasakan pundakku di dorong oleh Yunho dan kedua kakiku diangkat keluar dari bathtub dengan tubuh terbaring di dalam bathtub, dan itu membuat pantatku sedikit terangkat karena bathtub yang terlalu tinggi.

"Mmmnngh~"

Aku kembali hanya bisa melenguh saat Yunho menjilati kedua paha dalamku dengan posisi dia yang belum terlalu berubah dari sebelumnya.

"Pelacurku sepertinya sangat ingin dihukum…,"

"Sssnnhh~ Mmngh~" Sungguh aku ingin menjawab dengan benar. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menjawab dengan benar jika tangan Yunho terus menerus meremas da menggoda penisku. Dan tangannya yang lain menggoda lubang anusku yang sudah berkedut tidak sabar untuk kembali diisi.

Sambil terus menggodaku dia mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi seperti bersimpuh tapi dengan paha yang terbuka lebar dan menempatkan masing-masing kakinya di samping kanan kiriku.

"Baiklah nanti aku akan menghukummu, sekarang kau cukup diam dan nikmati saja, pelacur!"

Tepat setelah itu, aku bisa merasakan penis Yunho kembali memasuki lubang anusku dan langsung menggenjotnya dengan cepat. Aku langsung menggerakkan kedua tanganku untuk melindungi kepalaku agar tidak terbentur bathtub karena gerakan Yunho yang terlalu kasar.

"ANgghh~ Gaanngghh~ Hnnmmhh~ Yunnggh~ Oonghhh~"

Aku bisa merasakannya, aku bisa merasakan dengan posisi ini milik Yunho bisa memasuki lubang anusku lebih dalam dari pada sebelumnya. Dan itu membuat aku sangat kewalahan dan juga sangat menikmati perlakuannya.

Akhirnya aku merasakan penis Yunho semakin berkedut kencang di dalam anusku dan setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya aku merasakan anusku dipenuhi oleh cairan Yunho yang hangat dan secara perlahan, bersamaan dengan perasaan penuh dan hangat itu aku juga merasakan kesadaranku mulai menipis dan berakhir dengan kegelapan yang menyambutku.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Jung Yunho POV

Aku menyeringai puas saat aku melihat Boojae pingsan setelah aku genjot habis-habisan. Secara perlahan aku mengeluarkan penisku dari dalam anus Boojae dan mengangkat Jaejoong ke dalam satu-satunya kamar tidur di apartementku. Tanpa ada usaha atau bahkan pemikiran untuk memakaikan baju pada Boojae #kalaupun aku pakaikan, yang tentu saja akan sangat percuma# aku membaringkan Boojae di kasur.

Setelah itu aku berjalan menuju sebuah pintu lain di kamarku, bukan kamar madi, tapi sebuah pintu lainnya yang menuju ke sebuah ruangan istimewa, yang memiliki luas 2x3 m2. Sebuah ruangan yang berisi hal-hal yang akan aku butuhkan dalam satu minggu ini.

Begitu aku memasuki ruangan itu, aku langsung menyalakan lampu dan melihat berkeliling, dan seketika itu juga seringai kejam menghiasi wajahku saat ide-ide -yang menurutku- cemerlang mulai bermunculan di dalam kepalaku.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Jung-Kim Jaejoong POV

Aku merasa sesuatu mengganggu tidurku, aku berniat untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Tapi, semakin lama aku semakin tidak bisa menghiraukannya. Aku ingin bangun dan mengetahui apa yang mengganggu tidurku, tapi mataku terlalu berat dan aku tidak dapat membukanya. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu bergetar di dalam tubuhku, awalnya hanya getaran kecil, tapi lama kelamaan getaran itu semakin besar dan menyebabkan aku menggeliat tidak nyaman walaupun dengan mata yang masih tertutup, apa aku sedang bermimpi?

Lama kelamaan getaran itu semakin menggangguku, secara perlahan aku membuka mataku dan aku langsung terkejut saat menemukan masing-masing lengan dan kakiku terikat di tiang kasur yang berbeda dan aku semakin terkejut saat menyadari aku dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan vibrator bergetar kencang di lubang anusku dan tepat di depan ranjang, Yunho sedang duduk menghadapku dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang siap menerkam.

"Apphhnngh~ ah~ inniingh?"

Shit! Jangankan berontak, berbicara pun aku tidak bisa!

"Angh~ yunngghh~~'

"Sabar Boo, kau bahkan baru sadar dan sekarang kau sudah memohon padaku? Kau memang pelacur!" aku bisa melihat Yunho bergerak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Angh~"

Shit! Vibrator ini bergetar tepat di prostatku dan itu mmembuat aku sama sekali tidak berdaya, tubuhku semakin bergetar saat merasakan tangan panas Yunho membelai lembut permukaan perutku. Aku benar-benar sudah terangsang!

"Boojae mungil sepertinya sudah tidak tahan, tapi aku masih mau bermain~"

"Mnnghh~ Yungh~"

Sial, aku sangat menginginkan permainan kasar Yunho dimulai sekarang juga!

Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik dari pada Yunho yang hanya terus membelai halus seluruh tubuhku sementara hal itu cukup membuat tubuhku semakin dan semakin panas tapi tidak cukup untuk membuat aku klimaks!

"Yunnh~ Pphangh~liii~"

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku ingin bermain, jadi diam dan nikmati saja, pelacurku…,"

"ANgh~ mngh~"

Dadaku otomatis membusung saat Yunho membelai putingku, aku sangat mengharapkan lebih. Aku menginginkan rangsangan dari Yunho, apa pun! Bagaimana pun! Yang jelas aku butuh itu sekarang!

Kabut putih semakin memenuhi kepalaku saat aku merasakan tangan kiri Yunho menyelinap di antara belahan butt milikku dan dua jarinya membelai lubangku yang masih dipenuhi vibrator yang masih menyala dengan kencang.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, Boo! Untuk sekarang aku tidak akan menggunakan cock ring padamu. Aku ingin pelacurku ini menunjukan betapa lacur tubuhnya yang selalu bisa dengan mudah klimaks karena sentuhan-sentuhanku."

Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan melenguh sebagai balasan dari ucapan Yunho. Jangan tanya keadaanku. Karena ucapannya tadi, penisku sudah semakin kencang dan precum yang sudah dari tadi keluar dari ujung penisku kini mengalir semakin deras, walaupun aku belum bisa datang. Rangsangan ini terlalu ringan untuk membuat aku klimaks!

Warna putih langsung memenuhi kepalaku saat aku merasakan dua jari Yunho yang berada di bawah sana menarik kasar vibrator di dalam diriku dan membuat aku seketika itu juga klimaks dengan sangat deras.

"Ah…, haaah…, hah…"

"Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk istirahat, Boo."

"ANghh~ NGAnnghh~"

Desahanku semakin tidak terkendali saat dengan tiba-tiba Yunho memasukkan tiga jarinya dan langsung memainkannya di lubang anusku juga menumbuk prostatku dengan cepat dan keras. Membuat aku tidak bisa memikiran apa pun selain jari-jari tangannya yang sedang memanjakan putingku dan lubang anusku.

"YUngh MNGhh~ r-ghhmh~"

Dan hanya dalam beberapa saat kemudian penisku sudah mengeluarkan laharnya lagi dan sama banyaknya seperti sebelumnya. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Donghae berhenti, gerakkan jarinya malah semakin kasar ditambah dengan gerakkan merenggang dan merapat dari ketiga jarinya. Dan itu sukses membuat penisku kembali tegang bahkan hanya beberapa detik setelah aku klimaks.

"See? Lihat betapa lacurnya tubuhmu. Bahkan tubuhmu ini masih berteriak meminta lebih, apa kau ingin aku menambahkan jari-jariku? Memperkasar gerakannya? Apa sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang masokis, Boo?"

"NGhh~ Langh~ kukanNgh~!"

"Huh! Kau memang sudah menjadi masokis, tapi aku tidak peduli! Dan ingat kau hanya bisa seperti ini kepadaku. Jika kau ingin lebih, cukup katakan padaku! Mengerti?"

Aku sudah tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kata pun, sehingga aku hanya bisa mengangguk-nganggukan kepalaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Bagus."

Mataku langsung membelalak sempurna saat merasakan satu jari Yunho ikut menyelinap kedalam lubang anusku dan bergabung bersama ketiga temannya. Rasanya perih, amat sangat perih, tapi tidak bisa aku pungkiri kalau ada rasa panas yang terselip diantaranya dan membuat gairahku menjadi lebih terbakar.

Hanya dengan satu tusukan dalam dari keempat jari Yunho, aku dapat merasakan jika klimaks kembali menghampiriku.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya, Boo!"

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Jung Yunho POV

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya, Boo!"

Aku menjilat biirku sendiri saat memperhatikan tubuh Jaejoong. Dia sangat menggoda,dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terikat di tiap tiang kasurku dan mengekspos seluruh tubuhnya yang sudah penuh oleh kissmark buatanku, penisnya yang mengacung tegak dan cairan cum dia yang berceceran dan menggenang di sekitarnya.

Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah dan menampilkan ekspresi pasrah, menatap sayu ke arahku dan saliva yang terus menerus mengalir dari sela bibirnya yang membuka. seakan memintaku untuk mempermainkan tubuhnya lebih dan lebih.

Shit! Aku benar-benar ingin membobolnya lubang anusnya sekarang juga!

Dengan kasar aku mempercepat gerakan empat jariku yang berada di lubang anusnya, membuat saliva dan precum yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong semakin banyak. Dan akhirnya aku merasakan penis jaejoong mengejang lagi di tanganku. Hanya sua atau tiga tusukan berikutnya, dia sudah mengeluarkan cairannya.

Tepat setelah jaejoong cum, aku mengeluarkan ke empat jariku dan langsung memasukan penisku ke dalam lubang anus Jaejoong.

"Akh!"

"Ssshh, kau masih saja sempit Boo. Bahkan setelah aku melakukan penetrasi dengan 4 jari."

"Milik Yunnie yang terlalu besaarr~"

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Kim Jaejoong POV

"Milik Yunnie yang terlalu besaarRNgh~"

Bahkan tanpa menunggu aku selesai berbicara, Yunho sudah menggerakkan penisnya dan hanya dengan satu tusukan, Yunho berhasil menusuk prostatku dengan tepat dan membuat aku melengkungkan punggungku secara reflek dan lebih mengangkat pinggulku untuk meminta lebih dan membuat ikatan kakiku menjadi lebih ketat.

"YUngh~ lephash~ ngh~"

Aku langsung melingkarkan kakkiku di pinggul Yunho saat Yunho melepaskan ikatanku dan membuat penis Yunho dapat menusuk anusku lebih dalam sedangkan kedua tanganku meremas-remas seprai kasur sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatku. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri sama sekali tidak menghentikan kegiatannya, dan itu membuatku menggila.

"Yungh~ chepathh~ morree~ ngghhh~" Aku menggerak-gerakkan pinggulku naik turun untuk membantu gerakan Yunho. Aku merasa kurang, aku ingin lebih, lebih cepat dan lebih dalam.

"Pelacurku merasa kurang puas, hm? Baiklah kalau begitu."

Saat Yunho berbicara aku dapat merasakan kaki kiriku diangkat oleh Yunho, dan dia meletakkan kakiku di pundaknya.

"Bagaimana dengan, ini?"

"ANGHHH~ HNgghhh~ Yunghh~ hoooo~"

Akh, aku mulai gila, Yunho bergerak dengan sangat cepat, membuat desahanku semakin liar dan semakin kencang, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi jika semua orang mengetahui apa yang kami lakukan, yang aku tahu adalah sekarang penis Yunho yang ada di anusku dan menusuk prostatku dengan kencang, cepat dan brutal juga Yunho yang masih terus merangsang bagian tubuhku yang lain.

Aku bisa merasakan kalau aku klimaks beberapa kali, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menikmatinya karena di saat bersamaa Yunho sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatan tusukannya dan membuat aku tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatianku pada klimaksku.

Setelah entah klimaksku yang keberapa, aku merasakan penis Yunho mulai berkedut kencang di dalam anusku dan Yunho tiba-tiba menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkukku.

"Boo, kau terbaik, saranghae! Ngh~"

Aku bisa merasakan warna putih meliputi kepalaku dan sesuatu meledak dalam diriku saat Yunho akhirnya mendapatkan klimaksnya dan menyemprotkannya di dalam anusku.

Aku bersyuur Yunho tidak jatuh menindihku tapi dia berguling kesamping dan hanya memelukku dari samping. Karena saat ini aku benar-benar butuh menormalkan nafasku. Aku tidak yakin sudah berapa lama aku menahan napas.

"Nado saranghae, Yunnie."

"Tidurlah, Boo."

Tanpa perlu perinth dua kali dari Yunho, aku bisa merasakan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku. Dan secara naluriah aku memutar tubuhku ke arah Yunho dan tidur dengan memeluk tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

_a/n: protes tidak diterima! Pokoknya yang mau protes silahkan, tapi berhubung ini ff bener-bener ff se-mood-mood-nya-author jadi tergantung mood Vi juga mau nurutin yang mana, sex toys banyak atau sedikt juga termasuk ya!_

_Tambahan, buat yang mau banyak, author aja cuma tahu cara kerja 3 sex toys, cock ring, vibrator, niple massanger, klo kayak doodle atau didle atau apa gitu namanya, author gak ngerti…, Cuma pernah denger satu dua kali di ff apaaaa~ gitu._

_Tapi, buat masalah keterlambatan update, itu 50% salah sekolah Vi-chan dan 50% salah Vi-chan. Vi-chan akhir-akhir ini susah dapet mood da inspirasi dan Vi baru aja selesai UTS, jadi maaf kalau Vi update bener-bener telat._

_Ah, yang di atas harusnya bisa jadi 2 chap pendek, dan emang seharusnya itu teks 2 chap, jadi Vi Cuma kurang buat 4 chap ya?_

_ah, Vi juga mau minta ijin nih, ada yang keberatan gak kalau Vi buat threesome/ lamon genderswitch?  
_

_Thanks sooooooo~ much buat:_

_Boofishy| nara| MissELVIP| Chan Nuriza| Nony| Aaliya Shim| mrshelmet| lulu| Momoshfly2401| Yukina Itou sephiienna Kitami| sha| ennyelfclouds| viokin diaz| ahSanHyun| revikillan| desi2121| cho devi| song min ah| Guest| NaMinra| babyhyun| isOlive89| ChoiKyuHwa731| Qhia503| inez| heeli| leejeje55| YunhoBoo20| rara| kyu501lover| maerin| jaexi| jung hana cassie| okoyunjae| Dpr is the hell of angel| irengiovanny| ochaviosa| leecho91| thepaendeo| KishiZera| loveimminsungs| Oktavluvjaejoong| Cassielf| yj| Guest 2| che| Haiiro-Sora|_

_Yang dah baca sempetin review ya! ^^_


End file.
